fortitudefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Episode 7
| season = 1 | number = 7 | airdate = 12 March 2015 | writer = Simon Donald | director = Hettie MacDonald | previous = Season 1 Episode 6 | next = Season 1 Episode 8 }} is the seventh episode in series 1 of British psychological thriller Fortitude, and the seventh episode overall. It originally aired on Sky Atlantic on 12 March 2015. Synopsis At the bar in Fortitude, during a Christmas party, Elena Ledesma gives Yuri Lubimov and Billy Pettigrew drinks. Pettigrew shows Yuri some scans he took, and tells him they show something worth a lot of money. Eric Odegard comes over and tells them to leave. Pettigrew insults his wife as Yuri stumbles out. Outside, Pettigrew and Eric get in a fight. Yuri moves to go help, but slips. He comes to later and finds both men gone, blood in the snow, and the scan crumpled. Detective Eugene Morton leaves the hotel as Elena Ledesma watches. The ice drill arrives in Fortitude, and Governor Hildur Odegard tells her husband that it will take a few days to set it up. She says they can start drilling by the weekend. She is happy that the murder of Professor Charles Stoddart has been solved, and can be put behind them. Sheriff Dan Anderssen comes to the hotel and asks Elena where Morton is. She tells him he left, and that the night before, he pulled up the carpet in his room. Anderssen tells Elena that Morton can't prove anything. Elena says she doesn't want Anderssen's protection. Tavrani draws blood from Henry Tyson for the tupilaq. He tells him the tupilaq must be near Liam Sutter when he sleeps, and that if what it's fighting is too strong, it can come back to hurt the sender. Patricia Stoddart visits her husband's body. Hildur tells her she'll try to push the papers allowing Trish to claim his body through faster and apologizes for deleting his message from her phone. Trish tells her she is having an affair with Eric, and that Charlie knew. She says Eric told her he was unhappy being married to Hildur, but wouldn't leave her. At Tavrani's shop, Henry remembers the day of Pettigrew's death. Markus Husekleppe returns home, where Shirley Allerdyce is sick in bed. She complains that her throat hurts. He shows her a feeding tube, and tells her it will make eating effortless. Henry walks into his dark room and picks up his camera. Ronnie Morgan stops to get food. Carrie refuses to eat someone's leftovers. Ronnie tells her they're meeting a boat. He has a coughing fit, and leaves to go to the restroom. Governor Odegard wants Liam Sutter taken to the mainland, but Doctor Margaret Allerdyce says he can't be moved. She tells Hildur she needs to report Sheriff Anderssen's behavior. Hildur yells at her and she leaves. Eric Odegard comes in to talk to his wife, but she doesn't want to speak to him. Carrie Morgan calls Ingrid Witry at the station and tells her she wants to come home. Ronnie comes out and grabs the phone from her. Ingrid tells him they know he didn't kill Professor Stoddart, but Ronnie refuses to risk them taking Carrie out of his custody. As they drive off, Detective Morton walks up. Henry Tyson develops a photograph from his camera, which shows that Pettigrew was handcuffed in place when the bear mauled him. At the mining town, Yuri Lubimov throws a snowball at another man. He walks inside and makes coffee. When he turns around, he sees that Detective Morton was waiting for him, and pulls out his baton. Morton tells him he came alone, and just wants to talk. When Yuri charges him, he points his gun at him. Yuri says he knows who killed Billy Pettigrew, and that the scans are his. At the bar, Henry Tyson looks at the photograph. As Sheriff Anderssen storms over, he quickly hides it. Anderssen demands he tell him where Morton is, and says he knows Henry called the mainland about Professor Stoddart's death. He believes Henry told Morton about his feelings for Elena Ledesma. Henry says all he did was make the call, and starts crying. Yuri Lubimov tells Detective Morton that Billy Pettigrew ended up dead shortly after the altercation with Eric Odegard. He gives Morton a slug from a hunting rifle that he found where Pettigrew died. He says he thinks the police are covering for Eric, and that Sheriff Anderssen carries pictures of Pettigrew's body. He asks Morton if he's curious about what Pettigrew found beneath the ice. Morton says he's aware Yuri doesn't know either. At a dock, the man Ronnie Morgan hired to take him and Carrie away steals the tusks at gunpoint. He sails off. Carrie tells her father they need to go home. Governor Odegard isn't answering Eric's calls. Sheriff Anderssen asks if she's alright, and offers to attend the party in her place. Doctor Allerdyce checks on Shirley, and tells her that she loves her. At the party, Ingrid Witry tells Petra Bergen to slow down with her drinking. Frank Sutter brings Liam his model helicopter, which he repaired. A nurse suggests Frank go home and rest, and mentions that Elena Ledesma visited Liam. Ingrid tells Vincent Rattrey she and Petra felt sorry for him when he was arrested. He toasts to wrongful arrests. Anderssen stands up and gives a speech, saying better days are coming. Outside, Hildur confronts Eric about his affair with Patricia Stoddart. He says she's always too busy for him. Hildur tells him she's visiting the mainland the next morning and doesn't want to see him before then. Frank storms into the party and demands to know why Elena visited Liam. Anderssen pulls him off of her, and Frank punches him. Anderssen tells him to go home. Shirley Allerdyce wakes up. After the party, Elena Ledesma tells Sheriff Anderssen he doesn't really know her. He says she's wrong. Elena asks if he killed Billy Pettigrew, and he says he didn't. Elena warns him that Detective Morton won't leave Fortitude until he proves Anderssen was responsible. Morton looks at the rifles of the Fortitude police. Shirley gets up and attacks her mother, cuts her abdomen open with a fork, and vomits a clear fluid with black specks into the wound. Memorable Quotes Add a quote now! Gallery Add images or videos now!